El no tan falso cuento
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Ludwig se reúne con Feliciano para contarle un misterioso cuento relacionado con Gilbert. Feliciano escuchará de una linda pero extraña historia. El final simplemente es inesperado. [El contenido: Para que Gilbert fuera un Gran Maestre, fue ayudado por una fuerza celestial. ¿De quién se tratará? ¿Logrará el prusiano lograrlo por sí solo? Esta es otra linda historia PruAut]


_Hola, mis lindos lectores. _

_**Es obligatorio leer este campo: **_

_Bien, me he tomado el coraje de subir esta historia. De hecho, he pensado un montón de veces si hacerlo o no. Pero, la verdad es que realmente quiero compartir esta dulce historia. ¿El por qué no lo había publicado? _

_Primero: porque no estaba finalizado; este fic es un poco más profundo que las historias anteriores que he hecho del PruAut, y como tengo cerebro de pollo, tengo que pensar y repensar. xD_

_Segundo: El tiempo, antes no lo tenía disponible. Bueno, no al menos tanto._

_Tercero: La investigación de los Grandes Maestres. A pesar que lo investigué el año pasado, sí, el año pasado, fue hasta ahora que finalmente pude adaptar algo de ello en la historia._

* * *

_Advertencia:_

_Una cosa les voy a decir: yo no tengo tapujos, prejuicios ni mente cerrada a la hora de escribir. Si hay algo que sale de mi mente, algo que piense que podría ser bonito, pues lo hago. ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues no quiero que alguien se sienta ofendido. Si usted no cree en un dios como yo, le recomiendo que a la hora de leer sea de mente abierta y que disfrute de la lectura. No es cuestión de querer evangelizar con el fic, ni de chiste. xD _

_Respeto a todos, así que espero ese mismo respeto hacia mí. _

_Sólo quiero que quede claro que, queda a su discreción el hecho de que lean esta historia. Es imposible no hablar del dios de los cristianos en este relato. xD _

_Pues disfruten si les llamó la atención el resumen de la historia. _

_PD.: Siento haberles hecho leer el comentario anterior, pero tenía que aclarar._

* * *

_Datos extras: _

_Gran Maestre: era el titulo que obtenían muy pocos soldados/monjes o reyes –como lo fue en el caso de Maximilian de Austria- dependiendo de los méritos que iban ganándose por medio de reconocimientos en batallas, etc. _

_Cuando lean la historia, si es que ustedes saben algo de historia relacionada con las naciones germánicas, notarán una que otra cosa ilógica. Pero déjenme decirles que es por un pequeño propósito del cual se darán cuenta al final. *Risas* _

_Dato curioso: los caballeros teutones únicamente eran alemanes, hasta que esta regla se rompió con Maximilian de Austria. En adelante hubo más grandes maestres austriacos también. De hecho, la orden teutónica llegó a cambiarse de nombre, actualmente la sede se encuentra en Viena. Daría los datos concretamente, pero sería mucho para leer. Y la verdad, no sé si a la gente le interesa tanto. De todas formas, curioso, ¿no? PruAut a la vista. x3_

_Ir a una página que se llama: Blasones Hispanos para profundizar en la información. :) Quize poner el link, pero FF no me deja. D: _

_Prosigan._

* * *

**El no tan falso cuento.**

Hace tiempo, una dulce historia fue contada de generación en generación en Europa. Para aquellos que relataban esta hermosa historia, la conservaban con recelo y cariño. No sabían si era un mito o realidad, pero el hecho era que cualquiera que escuchara esta historia, se conmovería. Como lo haría el italiano que estaba por descubrirla…

Año 1955

El sol de mediodía brindaba sus hermosos rayos sobre la cabeza de cierto italiano; Feliciano Vargas para ser exacto. El muchacho había hecho un largo viaje para llegar a Alemania. Después de la segunda guerra, trataba de visitar al sujeto que más apreciaba, aquel que siempre ha tratado de mantenerse a su lado, a pesar de lo descuidado que éste era. Mantenía una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la casa de tal sujeto, Ludwig para ser más preciso.

Al llegar a su destino, el alemán le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, después de las penurias en la guerra, siempre intentaba sonreírle para olvidar el pasado.

-Ciao, Ludwig. ¿Cómo te va? –cuestionó con una gran sonrisa, corriendo hacia el alemán.

-Hola, así que viniste como lo prometiste –dijo, tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, después de todo me interesó mucho lo que me relataste el mes pasado. Estoy ansioso por escuchar la historia, ve~.

-La verdad, pensé que no te interesaría una historia así –comentó, tomando al italiano del hombro para llevarlo a la sala de estar.

-Aunque con tu semblante, quien diría que conservaras una anécdota así.

-¿Intentas decir que soy un insensible?

-N-no, claro que no –respondió agitando los brazos, negando. Él más que nadie, sabía cómo era el alemán detrás de ese rostro rígido.

Ambos tomaron asiento, y como Ludwig ya sabía de la visita del italiano, tenía preparado el libro de donde extraería el relato. Feliciano no quiso sentarse en el sofá, sino sobre el suelo. Se comportaba cómo un niño impaciente por escuchar un cuento.

-¿Cuándo comenzarás? ve~.

-Sólo espera un momento, debo de colocarme los lentes –comentó mientras hurgaba el bolsillo de su chaqueta para encontrar los lentes. –Ya está, bien, pon mucha atención. En primer lugar, cómo te comenté el mes pasado, la historia es básicamente de mi hermano. De cómo él se fue al cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algunos dicen ser testigos de éste hecho, y otros creen que sólo es un cuento.

La verdad, no importa mucho. Lo que llama la atención es la estupenda historia que se divulgó hace algunos años –explicó un poco antes de comenzar a narrar.

Año XXXX

Era conocido que el Reino Prusia era un gran exportador de telas, seda, y el ámbar. También por sus soldados inteligentes y sagaces. Un enorme imperio de gran fama siempre era hostigado por gente celosa y taimada. No obstante, los prusianos eran de un alma inquebrantable y valiente. Y gran ejemplo de esto, era un pequeño niño que había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde, el chico tenía 10 años cuando le sucedió algo extraordinario.

Un día mientras jugaba en el árbol más alto de la colina cercana a su casa, sufrió una caída de éste. Quedó inconsciente al instante de caer. Mientras estuvo en ese estado, un pequeño ángel apareció ante su presencia. El prusiano no sabía si era real o un sueño, pero definitivamente quedó fascinado con la aparición.

El ángel era de su misma estatura, parecía como otro niño común, pero con alas que nacían de su espalda. Con ropas blancas, algo raras. Tal imagen se le hizo conocida, era como una de aquellas estatuas aladas que adornaban la catedral a donde le solían llevar sus padres.

El albino se puso de pie para mirar al ángel de frente, no obstante, la entidad ya le había tomado la delantera, prácticamente rosaba la nariz del otro.

-Has caído muy fuerte –dijo el ángel mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del otro.

-¡Ay! Sí, pero si tu mano continúa sobre mi cabeza, me dolerá más –comentó, pero cuando menos pasó unos segundos, el dolor en su cabeza cesó.

-¿Ya no, verdad? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-E-es cierto, ¿por qué?

-Porque todavía no es tu hora de partir.

-¿A qué te refieres con partir? ¿Acaso iríamos a algún lugar? –cuestionó curioso.

-Sí, pero aún no. Sin embargo, déjame decirte que te han llamado para hacer algo especial.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? Yo no soy tan especial para hacer cosas especiales, aunque mi madre siempre dice que he nacido para ser una persona grandiosa.

-Ella no está del todo equivocada. Tú… -quiso agregar algo más, pero el albino lo interrumpió.

-Antes que nada dime tu nombre, ¿por qué tienes alas como los pájaros? ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo? ¿Y cuándo partiremos? ¿Por qué ya no me duele la cabeza? ¿Y…? –iba a continuar formulando preguntas, pero el ángel lo detuvo.

-O-oye, pon atención primero a lo que se te dice –dijo antes de dar un suspiro. –Lo siento, pero no puedo responder a todas tus preguntas. Si pones atención, prometo responder una de esas preguntas, ¿vale? Pero recuerda que tienes que meditar muy bien cuál será.

-Tú ganas, soy todo oídos –murmuró frustrado el prusiano.

-Dios te llama para que dejes tu legado en esta nación. Ella te necesita –expuso el ángel.

-¿A mí? Pero no sé cómo ayudar, y además; no me llama la atención.

-¿Qué? Bueno, te lo dejo a conciencia. Tus padres vienen, muy pronto despertarás.

-¿Ah? ¿Despertar? Pero aún no pregunto nada, al menos dime cuál es tu nombre –exclamó viendo cómo el ente celestial iba desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Roderich, llámame así –susurró antes de desaparecer por completo.

Los padres del albino llegaron corriendo a ver al menor que yacía en el suelo, desangrando de la cabeza. Trataban de despertarlo, ambos preocupados, gritando, llamando su nombre. Fue entonces que el prusiano abrió los ojos paulatinamente, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, viendo como una estrella fugaz en el cielo desaparecía.

-Roderich –murmuró el pequeño prusiano, antes de caer dormido.

Sus padres no entendieron el porqué su hijo dijo eso, pero prefirieron enfocarse en llevarlo hasta su casa. Un doctor del pueblo llegó media hora después. Le brindó la atención que requería, el mismo médico estaba sorprendido de que el menor sobreviviera a la caída. Les comentó a los padres lo afortunados que eran. Normalmente, nadie sobreviviría de una caída de casi diez metros, y mucho menos un niño.

La madre sollozante, sentada al lado de su niño, agradecía a Dios. Mientras su padre, aliviado de que su único hijo estuviera vivo, también agradecía desde el otro extremo de la cama.

Después de lo sucedido, todos en el pueblo conocían la historia, todos creían que se trataba de un milagro de Dios. Miraban al menor con mucha admiración, pero a quien más le daba regocijo era a su madre que aún insistía en que su hijo había nacido para ser 'grande'. Pero por el otro lado, Gilbert aún seguía creyendo que no era tan especial. Que se había salvado porque aquel niño alado le había tocado la cabeza.

De hecho, la imagen del ángel en su mente aún no desaparecía, aún permanecía pensando en él. De vez en cuando esto se manifestaba en sus dibujos, siempre dibujaba ángeles volando. Se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver, cuándo lo llevaría. Cómo todo niño era muy inocente, no sabía lo que venía.

Después de tanto ir hacia el árbol, pero sin escalar a él porque lo tenía prohibido, decidió en idear un plan para verlo. ¿Cuál era lugar dónde más se veía esa clase de personas por así decirlo? Fácil; en la iglesia del pueblo.

Decidido fue hasta la iglesia, usualmente iba con sus padres hasta allí, pero la curiosidad y ansias de saber sobre ese tipo de personas, le carcomía. Llegó a la fachada donde miró hacia arriba; contemplado todo tipo de estatuas aladas, y entre ellas, hasta lo más alto, estaban unos pequeños ángeles. "Es él. Aquí ha de vivir". Se dijo a sí.

Entró a la iglesia con sigilo, cuidando que nadie lo descubriera, pero fue inútil. El Padre de la iglesia ya estaba por las espaldas del menor.

-Gilbert, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? ¿Vienes a orarle al niño Dios? –cuestionó sonriendo. Complacido de que una alma tan pequeña tuviera la iniciativa de llegar por sí sólo a la casa de Dios.

-¿Ah? No exactamente. Vine a buscar a alguien. A un niño con alas –contestó. Se dio la media vuelta para hablar con el sacerdote.

-¿-C-cómo? ¿Te refieres a un pequeño ángel?

-Sí, pero tengo una duda… ¿Qué es un ángel?

-Hijo, es una especie de humano alado que cuidan a las personas, a veces son mensajeros, también protectores de los humanos.

-¿Mensajero? –murmuró. Ahora entendía el porqué le había dicho que venía a decirle algo y cayó en cuenta de que no lo vería ese día. -¿Pero son reales, verdad?

-Bueno, sí. No lo dudes. ¿Sólo venías a ver un ángel?

-Eh… Sí. Pero si ellos son protectores y a veces mensajeros quiere decir que hay uno cuidándome, ¿entonces podré ver uno?

El sacerdote sonrió por la pregunta del niño, no entendía el porqué de la curiosidad, pero no quería mentirle, y de alguna forma, tenía que explicarle para no decepcionarlo, después de todo era sólo un niño.

-Cualquiera que deje que la gracia de Dios se derrame en él, podrá verlos. No sólo a ellos, sino al resto de los ángeles. Tal vez no lo puedas ver ahora, pero si sigues el camino del Señor, es probable que lo veas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué bien! ¿Y cómo puedo seguir el camino del Señor? –cuestionó entre saltos el prusiano.

-Seguir el camino de Dios requiere de muchas cosas, pero la principal es amarlo, amar a tu prójimo y proteger a la gente que amas con valor y sabiduría guiada por Dios.

-Hnm… ya veo, yo amo a mis padres y aldeanos, entonces quiere decir que estoy muy cerca –exclamó emocionado, pero en eso el sacerdote hizo un ademan con las manos para que bajara la voz. –Pero, ¿por qué hay ángeles allá afuera? Son de piedra, pero son muy lindos. Quisiera alas como ellos.

-Bien, son estatuas hechas por el hombre. Son la representación en piedra de ellos. Así los humanos sabemos cómo lucen.

-Ya veo, son bonitos.

-Sí, y son guardianes de nuestra iglesia; ¿quieres ir a verlos? –añadió el sacerdote.

-Por supuesto –respondió entre aplausos el menor. Juntos fueron a la fachada; mientras le explicaba lo que hacían el resto de los ángeles, el prusiano vio a unos sujetos a lo lejos. Nunca los había visto, vestían de blanco y estaban armados. Entraban uno a uno a la iglesia en orden. La curiosidad del prusiano otra vez se manifestaba. Jaló la túnica del sacerdote, le señaló a los tipos de blanco.

-Disculpe, ¿pero por qué visten así? ¿Y por qué llevan armas? –cuestionó señalando en dirección hacia los sujetos vestidos de blanco.

-Oh, ellos. Pues son Caballeros Teutónicos, están al servicio de Dios.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacen?

-Ellos se ocupan de evangelizar a las naciones donde no tienen a nuestro Dios en sus corazones, a veces, tienen que pelear, luchar para que esas personas lo acepten. Además, están al servicio del Rey y del Papa.

-¡Vaya! Son grandiosos –dijo el prusiano, en ese instante una idea llenó su mente. –Padre, ¿usted cree que si me convierto en un Caballero Teutón podré ver a los ángeles?

-Bueno, es probable.

-Entonces seré uno –comentó decidió.

-No te apresures, pero si realmente quieres estar al servicio de Dios como soldado, entonces te sugiero que vengas en las mañanas al monasterio que está detrás de la iglesia, a una media hora de aquí. Allí ellos practican con sus armas, planean a donde ir, y oran a Dios.

-Sí. Gracias por todo –hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

-De nada, recuerda que esta casa está abierta para ti en todo momento. Recuerda hablar con tus padres –dijo antes de que se marchara el menor.

Casa de Gilbert

Camino a casa, el peli plateado caminaba con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Según él no perdía tiempo en intentar ver aquel ángel que había visto el día de su accidente. Por alguna razón imaginó que la estrella que ascendía el cielo el día del accidente, era el ángel, estaba más que seguro. Por eso no había día ni noche que no contemplara el firmamento.

Finalmente, en casa, consultó con sus padres. Les había contado todo lo que el sacerdote le había dicho. El regocijo que mostraba al contar la historia era muy contagioso, pues la madre estaba muy emocionada con la idea, no así su padre.

-Bueno, ¿entonces puedo unirme a ellos? Aceptan a niños de mi edad –dijo Gilbert, viendo a sus padres con una mirada suplicante.

-Eh… por mí no hay problema. Estás vivo gracias al milagro de Dios, y si retribuyes con tu cuerpo y alma, sé que Dios estará muy orgulloso –expuso la madre mientras veía con gran cariño y orgullo a su hijo.

-No lo sé. Estás muy pequeño. Te perderás de muchas cosas que se viven en la infancia y adolescencia. No tengo idea de cómo te nació semejante idea. Nosotros somos tus padres, y mientras estés bajo nuestro yugo, tendrás que obedecer –sentenció el padre.

-Pero cariño; sé que está muy pequeño, sin embargo, su objetivo es para servir al Señor; no para hacer el mal. Siendo muy pequeño, sé que mi Gilbert es muy inteligente. ¿Acaso no has visto como dibuja ángeles? ¿Cómo mira al cielo? Creo que él siente el llamado a servir.

-Ay, mujer. Sabes que si él toma ese camino, no lo volverás a ver hasta cuando sea un adulto. Vivirá toda su vida en un monasterio.

-L-lo sé… -respondió la madre, jugando con sus dedos. Ella era muy consciente de que se perdería ver crecer a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, el albino los miraba preocupado. Todos los argumentos que ambos decían le resultaban confusos. Había muchos pros y contras. No obstante, deseaba con toda el alma ver a aquella criatura.

-Y-yo quiero servirle a Dios. Por favor, papá, quiero ir –interrumpió el menor, suplicando con los ojos a punto de romper en llanto.

-Gilbert, es que… -murmuró el papá.

La madre también miraba a su esposo, rogando con los ojos. El papá no los entendía, sólo entendía el dolor de perder a su pequeño hijo a tan temprana edad. Un hijo varón siempre llenaba de orgullo a las familias en aquella época.

-Ustedes ganan. Pero, Gilbert, promete que nos vendrás a visitar cuando crezcas para que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti –exhortó el papá.

-Por supuesto –respondió el albino.

Después de la plática, hicieron todos los preparativos para dejarlo ir al día siguiente. Cuando la mañana siguiente llegó, los tres fueron hasta el monasterio donde buscaron y hablaron con el mismo sacerdote con el que habló Gilbert. Él les explicó a detalle en lo que consistiría todo el aprendizaje del menor, sin embargo todas esas responsabilidades preocupaban a los padres. No sabían si Gilbert las podría cumplir pues era un niño demasiado hiperactivo.

Después de la larga charla, la inminente despedida llegó, era agridulce, la madre estaba empapada de lágrimas, el padre sin querer soltar la mano del menor. Pero tuvieron que despedirse.

-Recuerda que mami te ama mucho –dijo la madre cuando abrazaba al albino. –También recuerda que naciste para ser un gran hombre, no lo olvides, nunca.

-Yo también te amo, y confía en mí. Seré el mejor caballero de todos –comentó el menor, correspondiendo el abrazo por unos segundos. Dejó de abrazar a su madre para colocarse en frente de su papá.

-Si sientes que la tarea es pesada, ten en mente que puedes regresar a casa –mencionó el papá con la voz quebradiza.

-Gracias, papá. Te amo–corrió hasta su papá para abrazarlo.

-Gilbert –llamó el Padre a lo lejos para que el menor se apresurara y entrara al monasterio. Éste inclinó su cabeza para despedirse de los padres. Gilbert dejó de abrazar a su papá para correr hacia el portón, y desde allí agitó su mano para despedirse por última vez.

Posteriormente, el Padre le mostró los pasillos y lugares principales del lugar al menor. Asimismo, agregaba las reglas que todos tenía que cumplir. No había excepción aunque fuera un niño. Todos tenían que levantarse e ir a dormir a la misma hora. También la regla de puntualidad aplicaba a la hora de comer y orar. Por otra parte, al prusiano no le gustaba en absoluto la idea de levantarse temprano, pero trataría de acatar las reglas porque habían castigos si estas no se cumplían a cabalidad.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que le correspondía a Gilbert, éste daba saltitos de alegría. Nunca había tenido un espacio para él solito. Ya quería aventarse a la cama pues el recorrido lo había aturdido y cansado. No obstante, siempre que algo negativo invadía su mente, veía a aquellos sujetos de blanco, se miraba él mismo en ellos y eso le daba mucha emoción.

Después de dejar a solas al menor en la habitación, Gilbert curioseaba por debajo de la cama, las gavetas viejas que estaban apiladas en una esquina, y también en un túmulo de paja que estaba en la esquina opuesta. Se preguntaba por qué había paja en su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando terminó por escudriñar, se dio cuenta que la habitación carecía de un baño. Tal cosa no se la había informado el Padre, así que creyó que se le olvidó al sacerdote. ¿Y ahora donde haría sus necesidades? Volteó a ver el puñado de paja, y pensó que orinaría allí pues no sabía donde quedaban los baños en el gran monasterio. Lo averiguaría al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, fue a sentarse a la cama. Allí mismo, más arriba había una ventana. Desde donde estaba sentado, se quedó observando el firmamento. Ya había caído la noche, y había un cielo estrellado en su totalidad. No había luna que alumbrara y estorbase su vista. Quedó dormido después de ver las estrellas casi toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente

Gilbert había dormido muy bien, pero lamentable no había escuchado la campana. Se había quedado dormido, cuando los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron su rostro, se despertó sin saber en dónde estaba. Por un momento olvidó que ya no estaba en su casa, y lo que era peor, ya sentía que le reprimían en su primer día. Se levantó rápidamente y trató de ordenar la cama como pudo. Pasó sus delgados dedos entre su cabello para peinarse, y con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta, salió corriendo. En los pasillos veía pasar a los monjes, pero no se atrevía a preguntar y ninguno de estos se había percatado de la presencia del menor, hasta que otro chico, similar a él en edad y estatura, le tomó de la manga.

-Oye, no corras si no es necesario. Te llamarán la atención –dijo el chico a Gilbert.

-¿En serio? Lo siento, es que me quedé dormido. No estoy acostumbrado a levantarme a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Sabes en dónde tengo mi clase? Se me olvidó lo que el Padre me dijo ayer.

-Qué distraído eres. Bien, supongo que por lo confundido que estás, significa que eres un chico nuevo. Todos los principiantes van a la capilla más pequeña en el monasterio, aquella que ves allá –señaló en dirección opuesta al peli plateado.

-Ósea que iba en sentido contrario. Gracias por la información.

-Exacto. Puedes acompañarme, yo inicié hace un mes –dijo el niño como si conociera todo el lugar, algo pretensioso.

-Ya veo, eso significa que eres alguna clase de compañero –mencionó el prusiano muy alegre.

-Hnm… algo así. Pero vamos ya.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la capilla, no estaba demás mencionar que el otro niño también se había quedado dormido, pero quería lucirse con Gilbert al hablarle como si fuera un sabelotodo.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a su clase, ambos recibieron un castigo. Rezar cincuenta Aves Marías después de clase, además, le entregaron un traje blanco a la medida a Gilbert. Era casi igual al de los caballeros teutónicos.

Los días transcurrieron en el monasterio, y el joven prusiano se esmeraba en estudiar y practicar con las armas que sus superiores le instruían. Era cansado, claro, pero para él valía la pena.

A mediad que iba creciendo, en algún punto olvidó el principal punto por el cual había deseado tanto ser un caballero teutón. Cada vez estaba más sumergido en ser un excelente soldado al servicio del Señor, de hecho, era tan buen soldado que no era sólo admirado por sus compañeros, sino también por sus instructores. Tenía el respeto por el que tanto había luchado.

Ahora Gilbert era un adulto, tenía veintiún años para ser exactos. Ya estaba más que listo para entrar en el campo de batalla. Pero antes de ser mandando a alguna cruzada, aún recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres de volver a casa. Así que, pidió el permiso correspondiente. Preparó su caballo y algunas ropas para pasar una semana completa con ellos. Finalmente, junto a su corcel fue a casa, en donde nadie esperaba su regreso. Cuando éste entró a su antigua villa, los aldeanos le miraban extrañados pues no le reconocían, sólo sabían que era un caballero teutón por su atuendo. Cuando dejó su caballo en un lugar seguro, caminó hasta su casa. Nada había cambiado, aún lucía vieja, pero confortadora. Entró a ella a paso lento, observando el interior con mucha nostalgia, a simple vista se notaba que sus padres no estaban allí, era seguro que andaban en el pueblo. Estaba muy emocionado de verlos, se preguntaba si lo desconocerían como los aldeanos. Empezó su recorrido viendo los adornos de la sala, entre ellos estaban algunos de sus viejos juguetes de madera que su padre le había hecho. Agarró la figura de un pequeño ángel que su papá le había regalado, aún no recordaba el por qué se lo había obsequiado, pero de todos los objetos, fue el que más le llenó de melancolía. Lo rodó entre sus manos, jugando con las alas de éste con las puntas de los dedos. En ese instante algo estaba por venirle en la cabeza, sin embargo algo lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus padres ya habían llegado. Cuando estos lo vieron quedaron extrañados por unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en que lo reconocieran, la primera en reconocerlo y romper en llanto fue su madre. Los dos padres corrieron a abrazar a su hijo el cual había crecido más de lo que imaginaban.

-Mein schatz, Gilbert, estás muy grande, tan alto y tan guapo –dijo sollozando la madre. No dejaba de abrazarlo, se frotaba contra el pecho del peli plateado, no podía creer lo bien que había crecido su pequeño retoño.

-M-mamá, por favor –replicó con un aire de vergüenza. –Ya no soy un niño.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No dejarás que te abrace después de once años? Eres mi bebé –objetó la madre sin soltarlo. El prusiano estaba muy sonrojado.

-No digas más Gilbert, inclusive yo te apretaría de la dicha de verte –comentó el padre, el cual después de abrazarlo se había apartado porque la madre estaba acaparando al prusiano.

-¡P-papá…! bueno, tienes razón. Lo siento, los extrañé también –susurró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su madre.

La señora estaba que no paraba de llorar, pero el papá no se quedaba atrás, lagrimeaba pero más reservado. Después del recibimiento, le dieron una grata sorpresa. Ellos habían tenido otro hijo, por ende sería el hermano menor del prusiano.

Éste se quedo sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. Aquel niño tenía diez años. Se lo presentaron una hora después de haberse reencontrado, ya que el pequeño aún andaba en clases en una pequeña escuela local.

Prepararon un gran almuerzo para su hijo. Los cuatro sentados sobre la mesa intercambiaban sus historias vividas en el transcurso de once años. No obstante, el prusiano hablaba mucho, aunque sus padres no objetaron en callarlo, pero estaban contentos de escuchar las aventuras y desventuras por las que había pasado su hijo, y eso que sólo era el comienzo del fin.

Ese mismo día, dormiría en su habitación. Cuando la vio quedó sorprendido de ver que nada había cambiado, su cama seguía igual, sus dibujos colgados en la pared. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido respetadas por sus padres, ese gesto lo conmovió porque se dio cuenta de que siempre estuvieron preparados para su regreso.

Tomó un baño en el interior de su cuarto, la madre ya le había preparado un balde con agua caliente y el jabón hecho de grasa de cerdo, típicos en aquella época. Pero eso no quiere decir que apestaban, puesto que en la preparación del jabón siempre le añadían fragancias florales. Después de su baño, se vistió y cogió una silla que estaba en una esquina para colocarla cerca de la ventana. Por alguna razón le entraron ganas de ver las estrellas, con tantos estudios no tuvo tiempo para observarlas por un largo tiempo. Se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana, observando el cielo como si buscase algo, pero no podía recordar qué cosa era. No obstante, sentía tranquilidad al verlas, era como si las estrellas lo arrullasen antes de ir a la cama.

De tanto buscar con la mirada, se quedó ido en el paisaje. De repente, una hermosa ave desplegaba sus alas a lo lejos, era un búho blanco que fue a descender a un árbol que no estaba muy lejos de casa. A Gilbert le dio curiosidad, quería ver al ave de cerca. Salió de casa sigilosamente por la ventana, tratando de no despertar a sus padres y hermano. Caminó a paso ligero, pero silencioso pues no quería espantar al búho con su trotar. Al estar debajo de la copa del árbol, comenzó a rodearlo, tratando de rastrear al pájaro entre las ramas, pero no lo hallaba. ¿Cómo era posible si no había hecho ningún ruido?

-Volviste –susurró una voz suave.

El albino se le erizó la piel al escuchar la voz, se preguntaba si alguien lo había visto y seguido hasta allí. Se dio la media vuelta, buscando de donde provenía la voz.

-Por aquí –indicó la voz.

No obstante, Gilbert no podía encontrar de donde provenía. Ya no estaba tan asustado pues pensaba que era una broma, ahora sólo se sentía fastidiado.

-O-oye, no bromees conmigo. Soy el grandioso Gilbert, no te escondas de mí. No eres el búho así que sal de donde estés.

-Eres algo distraído. Sé que me olvidaste, pero no me enojo por eso, pues te has convertido en un gran hombre –replicó la voz.

-¿Olvidar? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No me digas que eres un viejo amigo de la infancia? Si es así, sal de donde te escondas.

Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, pero no tardó mucho en escuchar un aleteo, esta vez pensó que era el ave, sin embargo, el aleteo cambió por otro sonido. Alguien hacía sonar una melodía proveniente de una flauta. El albino volvió a asustarse, ¿quién era capaz de jugarle una broma así?

-Aquí arriba, Gilbert –volvió a escuchar la misma voz después de sonar la flauta.

-¿Eh? ¿Arriba? –dijo, buscando entre las ramas. Quedó boquiabierto cuando vio lo que creía que veía, un ángel. -¿Ah? –exclamó restregándose los ojos. Aún no podía creerlo.

-No es 'Ah', ¿ya olvidaste mi nombre? Podrás ser muy habilidoso e inteligente en algunas cosas, pero eres algo tonto –expresó el ángel que estaba sentado a lo largo de la rama.

-¿Qué hiciste con el búho? –fue lo primero que preguntó el prusiano.

-No puedo creerlo. Es lo primero que preguntas cuando vuelves a verme, qué desconsiderado. Yo era el búho, señor grandioso –se señaló con la flauta que tenía en la mano diestra.

-Tsk, yo quería ver al búho no a ti –objetó el prusiano de brazos cruzados. El ente se sintió ofendido por el comentario, y bajó volando desde el árbol hasta colocarse de frente al peli plateado y tocarle la cabeza.

-¿Sigues sin recordar? Como tú, yo también he cambiado. He crecido.

-El toque en su cabeza lo dejó desconcertado, algo así ya lo había vivido. –R-Roderich… -murmuró por inercia.

-Exacto, al fin te acordaste.

-E-eres el ángel… yo, no puede ser… lo había olvidado –dijo para sí. No podía creer que un suceso así lo olvidase. Era la principal razón del por qué se había convertido en un caballero teutón.

-Sí, pero no te sientas mal. Es normal, después de todo eras muy pequeño.

-Pero tú también lo eras y no me olvidaste.

-Es mi trabajo, además…te cuido la espalda. De hecho, me alegra que me hayas olvidado en todo este tiempo porque el hecho de que siguieras en el monasterio todo este tiempo era porque querías servirle al Señor y no algo tan simple como querer volver a verme. Tu objetivo cambió, y no te diste cuenta.

-¿Espalda? ¿Objetivo?

-Ja ja, no te martirices. No importa ya.

-¿Entonces por qué volviste a aparecer? –preguntó muy confundido el prusiano. El ángel dio un paso atrás, y se dio la media vuelta.

-P-porque sí, no le des tanta vuelta al asunto.

-Oye, si eres un ángel como dices, tienes que decirme todo, la verdad.

-De hecho no. Eres un humano y no puedes saberlo todo.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí podríamos platicar o si quieres puedes seguir tocando la flauta –exhortó Gilbert. A pesar de que estaba confundido sobre lo que veía, hace rato le había encantado el sonido de la flauta, y quimera o no, eso deseaba.

-No, no quiero.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Entonces a qué has venido? –preguntó desconfiado.

El ángel se quedó callado por unos segundos, acariciando la flauta con las puntas de sus dedos. Roderich tenía un secreto que no podía compartir con el humano, y de hecho, hasta lo escondía de Dios. Aunque era consciente de que a Dios no se le escapaba nada.

Roderich había roto una regla: aparecer ante Gilbert sin ser necesario, pero por alguna razón, el ángel se había encariñado con el prusiano, y muy en su interior, le dolía que éste ya no le recordara.

-Bien, si no quieres decir y hacer nada, me retiro –dijo el albino, dándose la media vuelta.

-Espera, está bien, tocaré la flauta. Sé que te ha traído un fugaz recuerdo de cierta persona. Te he visto, he notado como disfrutas escuchar la flauta cuando la toca el Rey.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –el albino se sonrojó, deteniéndose en el preciso instante que el ángel le hablo. Pensó que en ningún momento de su corta vida había tenido privacidad, pues con un ángel a sus espaldas, ya nada era íntimo.

-No te pongas así, no me vayas a decir que ya no quieres.

-E-está bien, pero que la melodía no dure mucho tiempo, pues tengo que ir a la cama a dormir.

-No te preocupes, no estaré por mucho tiempo –susurró. El ángel volvió su vista a los ojos carmesíes de Gilbert.

El prusiano se agachó lentamente, sin apartar la vista en el ángel, sentándose sobre el pasto. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, esperando que el ser celestial comenzara.

Roderich colocó la boquilla de la flauta transversal bajo su labio inferior, soplando suavemente, entonando inmediatamente una dulce melodía. Cerró sus ojos lentamente a medida que avanzaba la música. El prusiano por su parte; lucía encantado o más bien hechizado, porque sus orbes parecían salirse de su lugar, asombrado de la belleza en esa armonía. Sentía que sus tímpanos se llenaban de ambrosía con cada nota. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su Rey,-cuando éste decidía interpretar sus propias creaciones-, definitivamente el ángel estaba en un nivel superior a su rey; no podía creer que superara a su querido líder en creces. Era realmente asombroso.

De un momento a otro, los ojos de Gilbert se dilataron, cerrando los ojos lentamente, aunque intentaba no caer desmayado, pero entre más oía la melodía, su imperante deseo de dormir se concretaba. Cayó en el pasto, dormido en su totalidad.

El ángel detuvo la melodía al ver al albino extendido sobre el pasto, se acercó con sigilo, y se inclinó hacia abajo. Extendiendo su mano derecha para rozar la cabellera blanca con las yemas de sus dedos. –Buenas noches–masculló.

La mañana siguiente.

Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de la ventana en la recamara del prusiano, el sol vespertino despertaba al sujeto de una corta noche. Cuando Gilbert terminó por despertarse en su totalidad, se sentó sobre su cama, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

Desvió su vista hacia la ventana, observando el árbol en la lejanía. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que había despertado en su cama. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Recordaba haber ido por el pájaro, el cual resultó ser el ángel de su infancia pero más grande. También la melodía de la flauta, y después de eso ya no recordaba que había pasado. Solo sabía que no había descansado así en años. No obstante, aquella melodía aún resonaba en sus tímpanos.

Se puso de pie, yendo hasta la puerta de su habitación, aún mantenía las mismas ropas del día anterior, así que dimitió en salir para cambiarse de atuendo.

Listo con sus nuevas ropas, salió en dirección hacia la sala para ir a la salida, sin embargo sus padres y hermano ya habían despertado, y ellos ya estaban en la sala.

-¡Vaya qué madrugador, Gilbert! –exclamó la madre. –Buenos días, ¿deseas desayunar ya?

-¿Ah? B-buenos días–saludó para ambos padres. De paso acarició la cabellera rubia de su hermano menor.

Reflexionó por un momento, después de todo era temprano y no tenía una buena excusa para salir, así que era mejor optar por comer y después averiguar lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. -Sí –agregó el albino.

Pasó una hora después del desayuno, disfrutó del típico desayuno germano, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo realmente delicioso, pues en el monasterio las monjas que cocinaban, no lo hacían tan bien.

Sin darse cuenta, entre tantas cosas que sus padres le mostraban, pasó la mañana volando, y llegó la tarde. No pudo ir al lugar que tenía planeado, sin embargo había disfrutado ese tiempo de calidad con sus familia, por un momento había sido egoísta con tal de ir al árbol.

Y así terminó el día, volvió a su cuarto para descansar. Ya había dejado atrás la idea de ir al tronco, porque pensó que estaba demás ir hasta allí sabiendo que ya no encontraría al ángel.

Se puso su pijama antes de ir a la cama, y oró antes de dormir. Acostado en su lecho, intentaba reprimir su deseo de ver a Roderich, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco por ver ángeles, incluso se atrevió a pensar en volver al monasterio, tal vez tanto descanso no le caía bien.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando escuchó un aleteo contra el vidrio de su ventana, rápidamente se levantó de la cama. Miró hacia el balcón, pero no vio nada. Se acercó un poco más, abriendo la ventana con cuidado. – ¿Eres tú? –susurró Gilbert.

Seguía buscando con la vista algún indicio o pluma que le advirtiera que el ángel estaba presente, y en eso aparece Roderich atrás del prusiano. –Puede ser –respondió el ente.

Rápidamente Gilbert se dio la vuelta, ¿cómo diablos había entrado el ángel a su habitación?

-¿Cómo le hiciste para…? –no había terminado de preguntar, cuando la entidad hizo un ademán con su digito para que el albino dejara de hablar tan alto.

-Fácil, suelo estar siempre contigo, pero tú nunca te das cuenta. Por cierto, lucías muy contento el día de hoy –comentó el moreno, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en la cama.

-Por supuesto, hacía tiempo que no estaba con mis padres –respondió, extrañado, pues en verdad nunca se había dado cuenta de la presencia del contrario.

-Lo sé, y me alegra. Por cierto; dormiste muy profundo anoche.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! Exactamente de eso quería hablar, ¿cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí? ¿No me digas que me trajiste hasta aquí con tu minúsculo cuerpo? Es decir, tus alas apenas han de soportar tu peso.

-Con fe todo se puede, además, no pesas tanto como crees.

-Entonces sí fuiste tú, y no fue un sueño lo de anoche.

-Por supuesto que no. Sé que desconfías de mí, piensas que soy producto de tu imaginación. Y la verdad, no me extraña. Es de humanos desconfiar de lo inexplicable.

El prusiano agachó la cabeza, pues el ángel lo sabía. No podía ocultar nada con él. –Lo siento –murmuró.

-No te deprimas, ya te dije que es algo común.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué has venido? –levantó su mirada hacia el moreno.

-Vine porque me llamabas, tu inconsciente no te iba a dejar descansar si no venía.

-¿Qué? ¿Bromeas? Es cierto que quería preguntarte lo de anoche, pero no es para tanto.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Gilbert.

El prusiano tomó asiento en la cama, quedando a la par del ángel. Dirigió su vista hacia el techo de madera, no podía creer que en verdad deseara tanto ver al ángel. Pero tenía que admitirlo, aunque no necesariamente tenía que decírselo a Roderich.

-Bien, habla, Gilbert. Si no, tendré que marcharme, y esta vez no puedes pedir que toque la flauta, porque despertaríamos a tus padres.

-Lo sé, espera que piense algo, no me apures… Bien, dime a qué te referías con que aún no era mi tiempo, pues no me respondiste cuando éramos pequeños.

-La respuesta ya no puede ser dada, te di la oportunidad de preguntar esa vez, así que no quieras pasarte de listo. Además; no creo que no entiendas, mejor, ponte a reflexionar.

-¿Ah? Eres injusto –objetó el albino. Volteando a ver al ente con el cejo fruncido.

-Piensa lo quieras –bufó.

-Entonces, te volveré a hacer esta pregunta: ¿por qué apareciste ayer de repente? Me dijiste que lo olvidara, pero, ciertamente, no puedo.

-Gilbert –pronunció entre dientes, levantándose de la cama ligeramente. –Me tengo que ir ya, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, y no quiero ser un impedimento para ello.

-O-oye, ¿acaso tratas de evadir mi pregunta otra vez? Mañana puedo levantarme a la hora que quiera, pues no tengo responsabilidades qué hacer por el momento, así que, no trates de huir –inquirió, para que el ángel no desapareciera, el albino tomó ágilmente la mano derecha del ángel, trayéndolo consigo unos centímetros más cerca.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame inmediatamente, no lanzo tu mano solo porque soy de naturaleza amable –advirtió el ente, con los ojos hechos platos. Le resultó incomodo que su mano fuera tomada tan bruscamente, sin embargo, era la primera vez que tenía contacto con la piel de un humano. La mano de Gilbert era cálida, llena de callos, pero firme.

-L-lo siento –dijo el albino, soltando la mano ajena velozmente.

Definitivamente Gilbert creía que había metido la pata, y que ahora el ángel estaría enojado con él para siempre. Después de todo había tocado algo literalmente sagrado. También pensó que Dios lo castigaría por tal acción.

El ser celestial se difuminó en la habitación, dejando caer una pluma de sus alas en el acto. Se fue sin decir más palabras, y el albino volvió a tumbarse sobre su lecho. Sabía que había sido grosero, curioso y hasta egoísta, realmente no entendía el por qué, solo que sintió una inmensa necesidad de sujetar a Roderich.

Los siguientes días habían transcurrido con normalidad en la casa de los padres de Gilbert, desde la última vez que el albino vio al ángel en su habitación, ya no le había vuelto a ver. Él pensaba que era su culpa, pero al menos había disfrutado de permanecer un corto periodo con sus padres y su pequeño hermano, pues estaba cerca su partida.

En el último día, sus padres le habían preparado una gran cena, su madre prácticamente había cocinado la comida favorita del albino, y había adornado la mesa del comedor con hermosas flores blancas, lirios para ser más precisos, pues también eran las favoritas de Gilbert.

El albino optó por olvidar el incidente con el ente, y prefirió enfocarse en la gente que amaba, ya que, no los volvería a ver.

El prusiano ya no volvería al monasterio, sino que tendría que ir a Palestina para dar inicio con la Cruzada, ya no podría volver a percibir el aroma de su hogar, la calidez de su familia, tan solo se llevaría con él los recuerdos.

Después de una deliciosa cena y una amena plática con sus parientes, volvió a su recamara, pues en su interior creía que el ángel Roderich volvería a manifestarse, sin embargo, los minutos pasaban, y nada sucedía. El albino no se detenía a sentarse, tan solo caminaba hacia los costados por todo su cuarto, sin indicios de la presencia angelical.

De vez en cuando se dirigía a la ventana para fisgonear, sin embargo, tampoco consiguió nada. Quizá por su atrevimiento, nunca volvería a verlo, es más, se atrevió a deducir que el ángel ya no estaría a su lado, que ya no tendría su amparo.

Cuatro horas habían pasado, y el albino lucía soñoliento, estaba demás esperarlo. No habría despedida, no volvería a ver el rostro del ángel, ya no escucharía más el sonido de la flauta.

Ya qué más daba, su deseo no se cumpliría, y el día siguiente tenía que partir muy temprano. Dio por sentado que no sería perdonado, así que antes de dormir, se postró en la esquina de su cama para orar, entre lágrimas suplicó perdón, nombró tantas veces el nombre de Roderich, el hermoso ángel que le había cautivado, para decirle que iba a hacer lo que Dios le tenía encomendado, y si triunfaba, que finalmente aceptara sus disculpas. Prácticamente era una propuesta. A pesar de que Gilbert no tenía idea del plan de Dios, daría todo su ser por lograrlo.

La mañana llegó, no así los rayos del sol. Era de madrugada, y el albino apenas había podido dormir, al menos pudo preparar todas sus cosas y provisiones para su viaje. Se despidió de sus padres y hermano, aunque le costó desprenderse de su madre. Sin más preámbulos fue hacia su corcel para montarlo, su fiel compañero en sus andanzas.

Tardó unos diez minutos para salir de la aldea, y empezar una exasperante y larga travesía hacia el desierto, pues él no tenía ganado aún el titulo de Caballero Teutón, para eso tenía que esperar algunos años para demostrar que era merecedor de tal prestigio.

En su viaje se encontró con amigos y enemigos, pero más de éste último, para poder ir a Palestina tuvo que luchar junto a otros soldados contra los musulmanes, quienes no daban su brazo a torcer fácilmente, estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por La Tierra Santa tanto como los monjes Teutones.

Sin embargo, como era un soldado muy valiente y temerario, la mayoría de las veces salía airoso en sus batallas, de hecho, se había hecho de una gran fama siendo tan joven. Gilbert era muy bien visto ante el Papado y la gente noble de Alemania. Dentro de csiete años pudo ser reconocido oficialmente como un Caballero Teutón, algo inusual y fue recompensando con tierras en Alemania y Austria, así también con dinero para proseguir en su lucha de evangelización en el medio Oriente y Egipto, aunque en ésta última nación no ganó la batalla, pero definitivamente hizo que el prestigio de la Orden estuviera en su mejor cúspide. No obstante, su tiempo en el Medio Oriente estaba a punto de terminar, pues la Orden era convocada para que fuera al Oeste de Alemania, es decir, a la Prusia polaca que estaba llena de paganos, y él era el más indicado para llevar a cabo esa gran tarea, la que cambiaría el curso de la historia en los naciones germano parlantes.

Es allí cuando Gilbert de veintiocho años de edad se dio cuenta de cuál iba a ser aquella gran misión que le había sido encomendada por aquel ente angelical, ya que, la cruzada en el Medio Oriente ya no estaba teniendo los mismos resultados, vio un gran potencial en las otras tierras lejanas.

Emprendió su viaje con un grupo de Caballeros armados desde el desierto para llegar hasta tierras bálticas, donde en su camino al llegar a Hungría conoció a una mujer testaruda pero afable, protegió sus tierras de la invasión Cumana, bárbaros de Ucrania en aquella época, pero sólo duró un tiempo, pues el reinado de la chica se sintió ofendido cuando las tropas teutonas se establecieron entre las fronteras de Hungría y Austria, echándoles de inmediato, pero eso no le importó al albino, aquello le sirvió de lección y prosiguió con su camino. Después de todo fue como una distracción, pues lo que estaba por venir era de mayor importancia.

Al llegar a la Prusia polaca, Gilbert se encontró con una gran resistencia, ya que los paganos no deseaban profesar otra fe que no fuera la que ellos ya tenían, así que la matanza no se hizo esperar. Cuando los Caballeros caían en manos de los paganos, echaban los cuerpos en el fuego, sin quitarle las armaduras a éstos, objeto de tristeza para el monje germano, aunque los teutones tampoco se quedaban atrás, si los paganos no se convertían al cristianismo, les era arrebatada la vida.

No era nada fácil para Gilbert, cada vez se le dificultaba convertir a los paganos, noche tras noche oraba en las carpas de los campamentos para terminar con el exterminio. Simplemente él ya no quería ver cadáveres.

Una de esas tantas noches en su soledad bajo el manto estelar, fue hacia la copa de un árbol para ver las estrellas y reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho al pasar de los años, pues ahora ya tenía treinta años, un hombre adulto que sabía lo quería, y eso era unir a todas las naciones en un mismo sentir. En los últimos días se le había otorgado varios reconocimientos por sus hazañas, había logrado evangelizar gran parte de los aborígenes sublevados de las tierras bálticas y esto le valió mucha admiración por parte de otras Ordenes, monjes, nobles, etc.

Entre tantos pensamientos, un sonido suave y hermoso sonó con el viento, por lo que los bellos de sus brazos se encresparon, puesto que la melodía era familiar, si su presentimiento no se equivocaba, se trataba de la música del ángel, pero por más que buscaba con la mirada, no lo encontraba. Estaba seguro de que le había escuchado, que no se trataba de su imaginación.

-Si te vieras –dijo una voz entre las ramas más altas.

-¿Ah? Sal de donde estés… Roderich. –susurró el albino. Por dentro estaba emocionado, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Sí, ya voy. No te exasperes.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo, exasperarme? –refunfuñó Gilbert, con un sutil puchero.

-¿No crees que ya estás muy mayorcito para hacer pucheros? Aunque no te ves mal.

-No estoy haciendo ningún puchero… es solo que me duele la muela y por eso no puedo abrir mucho la boca, pero ya sal de donde estés.

-Se supone que es pecado mentir, conmigo no puedes, Gilbert –señaló el ángel, finalmente apareciendo ante los ojos del albino.

-Tsk.. Al menos ya apareces. Te tardaste siglos en aparecer, muy ocupado ¿no?

-Más o menos, pero es lo de menos.

Roderich tomó asiento a la par del prusiano, cuando se sentó en la rama se tambaleó, haciendo que Gilbert perdiera un poco el equilibrio, sin embargo, el ángel no dejó que se cayera.

-Gracias –susurró el albino.

-De nada –respondió el otro.

-Pesas mucho, quebrarás la rama.

-¿Cómo? El peso de los ángeles no varía mucho, así que no quieras pasarte de listo.

-Ciertamente ustedes lucen casi igual, pero, en fin, ¿a qué has venido cuando no he terminado mi misión? De hecho, desde aquella última vez que nos vimos pensé que ya no te volvería ver.

-… Bien, ahora estoy aquí. Aunque siempre he estado contigo, así que no exageres. Siempre estoy cuidándote.

-Pues no parece, mira –aparta parte de su túnica a la altura de la clavícula, mostrando una herida que apenas estaba comenzando a sanar.

-No es gran cosa, aunque imagino que ha de doler –dice el ente, viendo sin expresión la lesión.

-Por supuesto, tú como ángel, de seguro, nunca has sentido dolor.

-… –El ángel se quedó cayado ante el comentario ajeno, no es que no pudiera objetar ante ello, sino que era darle demasiada información al monje. -¿Sabes? Últimamente luces cansado, ten cuidado.

-¿Qué? No lo creo, más bien estoy al cien por ciento.

-Dije ten cuidado, no seas terco, humano.

-Está bien, está bien.

Después de esas palabras, pasó un promedio de cinco o diez minutos en silencio, ambos viendo el hermoso panorama que el cielo les ofrecía. De alguna forma los dos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, pero sin confesarlo. Esta vez el ángel realmente no venía con intenciones de advertirle que se cuidara, si no que por una extraña razón añoraba platicar con Gilbert. A pesar de que tenía la oportunidad de verle mientras le cuidaba, sabía que el otro no era consciente de su presencia, y eso en cierta forma dolía.

-La próxima… –susurró Roderich. –La próxima vez que nos veamos, es probable que ya te hayas convertido en un Gran Maestre de la Orden, o quizá…

-¿Quizá qué? –inquirió Gilbert. –No me digas nada, prefiero no saber nada.

-No te estoy diciendo nada, solo comentaba.

-De pronto pensé que sí, y eso que has sido reservado desde que eras pequeño. ¿Sabes? Para ser supuestamente alguien de mi edad, luces muy joven. Así que no pasan los años fácilmente en los rostros de los ángeles, supongo.

El ángel le miro con rareza, no entendía muy bien a qué venía el comentario. ¿Le quiso decir inmaduro o que quizá el prusiano se llamaba viejo a sí mismo? –Y para tu edad tú no pareces madurar mucho que digamos, el ego no se te va ni siendo un monje al servicio del Señor.

-Jajaja, ¿por qué debería de dejar de serlo? Es solo que Dios me ha dotado de otras cosas especiales, es por eso, kesesese.

-¿Otras? Como el comer carne los fines de semana, ¿no? Te he visto, sabes que está prohibido hacerlo.

-Pequeños detalles –replicó el prusiano con una sonrisa ladina.

Rara vez estos dos sujetos decían algo, por lo general miraban más el cielo que cruzar palabras entre ellos. Parecían tan sumergidos en ellos, que al ángel ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo para permanecer junto al prusiano.

-Gilbert.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando… realmente… -volteó a ver al prusiano, el cual ya le estaba mirando muy sonriente. –Ajá, dilo Roderich… ¿Oye, qué tal si te llamo Roddy? -¿Qué? No, suena a nombre de mascota. –Claro que no, pero dime ya lo que tienes que decirme, estás divagando, Ro-ddy.

-Por favor... –suspiró antes de volver a hablar, mejor ya no le discutía. –Cuando mires una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo.

-¿Acaso te crees que soy un niño? No creo en cuentos.

-Tú qué sabes, te digo que lo hagas cuando veas una.

-Jaja, estás medio loquillo, ¿no? Creo que te afecta estar en esta tierra por mucho tiempo… –el prusiano iba a seguir agregando palabras, pero la cara que le puso Roderich denotaba una gran angustia y dolor. -… Está bien, como digas –agregó, apartando la vista.

El ángel sonrió levemente, aunque Gilbert no vio esa expresión. Desapareció rápidamente, ni le dio tiempo al albino para que lo mirase. Cuando éste volvió a ver, frunció el entrecejo. –Ah, no, ese tipo no cambia. ¿Qué se ha creído… poniendo una cara así? –agregó mientras cerraba los ojos. Aún podía ver esa expresión. ¿Por qué parecía estar dolido? ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? De hecho, no había roto su promesa de no volverle a tocar. Así que estaba algo confundido.

Se rascó la cabeza fuertemente, tratando de comprender, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no hallaba una conclusión. –Me rindo, pero espero me perdone si dije algo malo… Tsk. Mejor me voy a la tienda a dormir.

El sujeto se bajó del árbol, yendo directo hasta su tienda de campaña. Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano, pues ya estaba a un solo día de llegar a su destino.

La mañana siguiente llegó, y con ello el frío. Aún no era época de nieve, pero había una sensación como si fuese a adelantarse. Con el cielo grisáceo a tan temprana hora, todos los soldados emprendieron su camino. Uno a uno iban en fila con sus corceles, todos iban en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el trote de los caballos y el sonido de sus armas chocar contra sus montaduras.

Todos ellos iba detrás del líder, y ese era Gilbert, quién se había comprometido en la misión de evangelizar al restado de los países bálticos a como diera lugar. Se había prometido que si le era posible, llegaría al resto de las naciones nórdicas. Que no iba a darse por vencido. Se lo iba a demostrar a Dios, a su familia y al ángel.

Los caballeros hicieron el recorrido de seis horas para llegar a la frontera de Estonia, allí se asentaron para descansar y escuchar el plan que tenía Gilbert entre manos para atacar a los aborígenes

Después de haber tomado un ligero almuerzo, y con la mente concentrada en el plan, fueron hasta las aldeas más cercanas, penetrando con furia. Puesto que, al parecer los aborígenes ya sabían de la llegada de los caballeros. Muchos de ellos murieron en la batalla, caballeros y aborígenes estonios.

No obstante, Gilbert salió victorioso. Lograron emancipar a varias personas, obligándoles a creer en el Dios de los romanos.

Esto le hizo valer muchos méritos con la Orden del Temple, el Papa y sus allegados. Finalmente se estaba convirtiendo en alguien grandioso, toda la gente que le rodeaba se lo hacía saber.

Aunque esa fue la primera de muchas batallas, había una muy difícil que se avecinaba. Gilbert tenía 32 años para ese entonces. Siendo tan joven y tan inteligente en lo que hacía, finalmente había llegado a ser lo que el ángel alguna vez le dijo: gran maestre.

El Papa tenía su gratitud, pero aún así Gilbert no podía dejarse dormir en los laureles. El Papa siempre le dejaba misiones, y la próxima que venía era en otro rincón muy alejado de las naciones bálticas. Aún quedaban algunas partes por evangelizar, así que tuvo que ir de nueva cuenta con un gran número de soldados.

Aventurado de nueva cuenta, pensaba que en los últimos años el ángel no había aparecido. De hecho, desde la vez que ambos estuvieron en el árbol, no habían vuelto a tener contacto. Así también, el albino miraba el cielo de vez en cuando para ver una estrella fugaz, porque en alguna parte de su cabeza se le cruzó la idea de que mirando esa estrella fugaz vería al ángel. Sin embargo, no resultó ser así, ¿Acaso el ente le había mentido o tal vez solo quería que el albino disfrutase de ese bello acontecimiento? La verdad es que no le hallaba sentido a lo último.

Así pensó en que la mejor opción era dejar de ver el cielo estrellado en las noches, porque no estaba resultando. Le añoraba; extrañaba su tono de voz, su cálida sonrisa, su dulce presencia y sobre todo su altanería.

A todo esto, iba cuestionándose: ¿cómo era posible que pensase tanto en un ángel, sobre todo cuando éste era masculino? Llegó en un momento en que creyó que estaba enamorado, pero ese pensamiento lo dejó atrás. Una cosa así simplemente no es posible. Es imperdonable, no es justificable ante los ojos de Dios.

En ese instante, Gilbert derramó una lágrima. Detuvo su caballo, y tocó la gota que reposaba en su mejilla derecha. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Tanto le extrañaba? ¿O era por negarse a pensar que estaba enamorado? ¿Sería porque Dios no le perdonaría un pensamiento así? ¿O más bien se trataba por la ausencia del ángel Roderich? Ya no hallaba qué pensar, y la verdad ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Volvió a su andar, junto a su ejército de soldados. Cinco días pasaron después de la salida del Monasterio. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, se establecieron en una vieja aldea antes del día que iban a batallar. Todos estaban cansados de su travesía, y Gilbert no era la excepción.

Cuando calló la noche, Gilbert optó por no ver el cielo, de nada serviría. No quería hacerse más esperanzas. Así que se quedó en una posada, donde comió y pasó tiempo con sus soldados. Todos hablando de sus familias o de las batallas que han enfrentado.

La noche terminó, y todos se fueron a dormir a temprana hora. Gilbert que yacía en la cama, se le dificultaba dormir. La costumbre de ver el cielo le carcomía la curiosidad, pero aguantaría.

El día llegó, Gilbert y sus soldados se alistaron desde temprano. La batalla comenzaría desde las 9:00 a.m en adelante. Con sus corceles y armas en mano, se abrieron paso a subyugar a los páganos. Éstos contaban con el apoyo de otras tribus de otras naciones cercanas, así que la batalla se les estaba dificultando. Ya era pasada las seis de la tarde y aún no terminaban de pelear, ambos bandos estaban cansados pero parecía que ninguno de ellos quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Gilbert de repente se vio rodeado por varios sujetos, muchos de sus soldados estaban muy lejos de él para socorrerle. Y los que apenas habían a su alrededor también estaban luchando con dificultad.

Dos páganos le atacaron al frente, el albino pudo apañárselas para defenderse. No obstante, la fuerza con la que le habían arremetido era muy difícil de contrarrestarla rápidamente. Hizo el intento de alejarlos al dar un grito de batalla, y pudo hacerlo por unos segundos, hasta que un sujeto le apuñaló por la espalda.

La espada había quedado muy bien incrustada, un caudal de sangre empezó a salir tanto por su torso y dorso, así mismo desde su boca. El albino cayó arrodillado, con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente, lo único que se le venía a la mente era que terminó su vida sin poder ver al ángel de nuevo, más que por su misión en sí.

Apenas podía ser testigo de un hermoso crepúsculo, puesto que estaba a punto de caer.

"El sol se está yendo a dormir" Susurró con dificultad. "Desearía dormir junto a él, y que me lleve a la oscuridad junto a ti". Agregó. El albino cayó al suelo, sobre su hombro. Dio un último suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos llorosos, y pensó: "Perdóname Dios, ¿pero sería posible volver a verlo otra vez, en otra vida?" En ese momento fue forzado a abrir sus ojos, pues repentinamente una gran estrella fugaz surcó los cielos. Y escuchó la voz del ángel otra vez. "Por supuesto, estaremos juntos otra vez". Después de escuchar esas palabras alentadoras, sonrió suavemente y Gilbert cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Y así terminaría los días este Gran Maestre, fue orgullo para su nación y familiares. Su hermano menor heredó su voluntad.

Fin.

-Ve~, que linda historia, pero… -dijo llorando el italiano, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

-Pero es ridícula –dijo una voz que se acercaba.

Ludwig negó con la cabeza, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Mientras que Luciano estaba encogido de hombros, sollozando.

-Deja de llorar, que ese idiota sigue vivo-dijo Roderich, haciendo su aparición en la sala. –No te dejes engañar por esa falsa historia, ¿no notas todas las incongruencias que hay dentro de ella? A ese sujeto le gusta inventar cosas, pero peor aún, no sé por qué Ludwig se presta para leer esta clase de historias tan ridículas. Al comienzo de la historia dice Reino de Prusia, y ese reino se creó cientos de años después de las cruzadas.

-Eso quería decirle a Ludwig, ¿no se supone que Gilbert aún está vivo? ¿Y cómo es posible que viera un ángel? … Y ya veo… Ve~

-Roderich no seas tan quisquilloso, solo quería darle publicidad al nuevo libro que mi hermano sacaría –agregó Ludwig, un tanto apenado.

-¿Y a eso se le puede llamar libro? Ni está bien editado, además, él mismo se hizo protagonista de diferentes historias de diferentes Grandes Maestres–indicó el moreno, acercándose a Ludwig. Le arrebató el libro.

-E-espera, Roderich, ¿qué harás con él? –alzó la voz el rubio.

-Hm, le daré un buen lugar a esto que llaman libro…

-Kesesese, ¿qué haces con eso, señorito? –formuló el albino al aparecer de la nada.

-¡Gilbert!-dijo el italiano, sollozante. Se puso de pie y fue a abrazar al prusiano.

-L-Luciano me está abrazando, kesesese –comentó con buena cara, acarició la cabeza ajena. –Solo es un libro –agregó.

-Lo sé, ve~ Pero no me gustó imaginarlo, ¿y en serio viste a un ángel?

-Kesesese, sí, lo tienes enfrente –señaló al austriaco.

Roderich se puso rojo como tomate, abriendo los ojos como platos. –Tonterías –masculló el moreno.

-Supongo que es del tipo ángel gruñón, ve~

-¿Gruñón? ¡No habrá ravioles para la cena! –exclamó muy apenado el señorito.

-¿Qué? Ve~

-Ya, ya. Mejor me llevo a Feliciano de aquí, porque ustedes ya comenzarán a discutir –el rubio extendió la mano a Feliciano. Éste sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a tomarla.

-¿Quién discute? Tan solo creo que es tonto… -susurró Roderich.

Gilbert miró directo a los ojos del austriaco, esbozando una sonrisa ladina. –No, hermano. Quédate aquí, iré con cuatro ojos a la habitación –fue directo a tomar la mano del moreno, yéndose juntos hacia la pieza del albino.

-Hm, me pregunto si habrán ravioles después de que hablen en la recamara, ve~

El rubio suspiró. –No lo dudes –dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del otro.

En la recamara.

-¿Qué crees que haces, tonto? –soltó al albino al entrar al cuarto.

-Adoré cómo te pusiste rojo, señorito. Pon esa cara mí otra vez, kesesese –cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Ah? ¿Cuál cara? No digas inventos, cómo esto –alzó el libro.

-¿Acaso te da pena que te considere mi ángel guardián? –cuestionó acercándose. Gilbert cambió su cara por una más seria. Se acercó al austriaco y hundió su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

-¿G-Gilbert...? ¿Pasa algo? ¿No me digas que te vas a deprimir? Bueno, la historia no estuvo tan mal si es lo que quieres saber…Podría ser tu editor…

-Calla –masculló. –No es el libro –envolvió con sus brazos al austriaco. –Te amo –le susurró al oído.

El austriaco se puso algo nervioso, un ligero color rojizo apareció en sus pómulos por el hálito de Gilbert en su oreja. -¡Ja! Lo que quería ver –dijo el albino.

-¡Pero qué idiota! No juegues conmigo de esa manera.

-Kesesese, te pasa por ser tan malo con Feliciano.

-Ese niño es tú debilidad, ¿no?

-Hm, no exactamente, mi debilidad está conmigo.

-¿Ah? En serio, contigo no se puede –susurró. Correspondió el abrazo con mucho fervor.

-Bien, a la cama –dijo con un puchero el albino.

Obviamente Roderich ya sabía a lo que se refería. Así que le siguió la corriente. Estando ya en la cama, en plena acción, Roderich tenía algo entre manos.

-Si realmente hubiera sido yo ese ángel, no te hubiera dejado morir. Me hubiera revelado –murmuró. El albino se detuvo, y miró detenidamente al austriaco.

-Tú no sabes… Y si te digo que lo que está en el libro es verdad, que fue algo que sucedió hace siglos atrás, y que mi deseo de volver a ver a ese ángel se cumplió, ¿qué pensarías?

Roderich pestañeó dos veces antes de que las lágrimas descansaran en sus surcos. –Entonces, valió la pena –expresó con un nudo en la garganta. Tontería o no, la verdad le había gustado la historia. Es solo que no se imaginaba dejando atrás a Gilbert.

Mientras tanto, Ludwig y Feliciano hacían sus comentarios respecto a la historia. Ambos sonreían de vez en cuando, aunque esa amena plática fue interrumpida inesperadamente por unos golpes muy fuertes.

-¿Q-qué es eso? ¿Fantasmas? –El italiano volteó a ver por todas partes.

-Ya quisiera –dijo el rubio. –Pero son esos dos desconsiderados.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? –Feliciano se acercó al pasillo de las habitaciones. –P-parece que esa puerta fuese caer, ve~

-Claro, y caerá si esos dos no se detienen.

-¿N-no me digas que están haciéndolo en la puerta…? –cuestionó el italiano muy sonrojado.

-Es seguro, mejor vámonos –Ludwig agarró al italiano por el cuello. Mejor lo sacó de la casa.

Mientras que en la habitación, contra la puerta…

-G-Gilbert…

-Roddy…

Fin.

* * *

Trololo~ Y aquí acaba esta historia. :B Apuesto a que no se esperaban lo último. Todo fue un plan fríamente calculado para sacarles una sonrisa. Es que de seguro les entristeció el final de la historia, así que quise agregar esto último para romper con ese ambiente emo(?). La verdad es que quién no quisiera tener un editor como Roderich, pero no querrías ser un escritor como Gilbert. xD / Pero miren quién habla, la que escribió lo que Gilbert hacía que escribiera. xD El ego de Gilbert es inmenso. Se tomó el crédito él solito de haber evangelizado casi todas las naciones bálticas. uwu Aunque en cierta manera sí lo hizo, es decir; si hablamos de Prusia y no como Gilbert en sí. *Risas*

Espero les haya gustado, coménteme sobre ello dejando su mensajito. :D Gracias por haber leído hasta acá.


End file.
